Scarred
by Mattiewilda
Summary: Sun and Sayid find themselves trapped in a tangled web post-Island.


**Title**: Scarred

**Rating**: PG-13 to be safe

**Summary**: Sun and Sayid find themselves trapped in a tangled web post-Island. No real spoilers.

**Author's Notes/Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". This is for entertainment purposes only.

This is not my first fan fic, but it is my first Lost fic. I apologize if it seems a little choppy, still trying to find the right rhythm for the characters. Any comments/suggestions will be appreciated, especially since when I sat down to write, a Sun/Sayid story wasn't what I intended. But you write what the muse gives you.

_**Prologue**_

It was never supposed to be like this. They were never supposed to end up here. It started with a simple phone call. Sun had wanted information out of him and he was hesitant to give it. It was only after continued meetings he saw how important her cause was to her and agreed to help. Helping her gave Sayid respite from his own miserable life. What started as meetings became dinners, walks in the park with her daughter, and occasionally drinking themselves stupid to forget about the past. 

It was during one of those drunken nights that she first kissed him. It took him completely by surprise. He indulged for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of being close to someone again. It was only when she began pulling him toward her bedroom that he regained his faculties and put a stop to it. She wasn't upset. She knew it wasn't a wise idea. It's just that she was as lonely as he was. She had kissed his cheek and called him a cab. They never intended for it to go further than that one unplanned kiss. 

'And yet,' Sayid thought as he looked down at Sun sleeping beside him, 'it happened anyway.' Looking back it was inevitable. They were so lonely in ways only the other could understand. They were different yet shared so much history together. He knew it was sex for comfort and so did she. That's how they wanted it. This way no one got hurt anymore than they already were. He wondered if he would still be sharing her bed if she knew his motives weren't just what they appeared to be. 

Sayid moved a strand of hair off her cheek, a ghost of a smile on his face. She was at her most beautiful when she slept, peaceful and carefree. Glancing at the clock, he realized he

needed to be getting ready before he missed his flight. He hated to disturb her. He tried to get out of bed quietly, but she awoke anyway. She was too light a sleeper.

"What time is your flight?"

"Ten o'clock," he replied, climbing out of bed.

She sat up, wrapping the sheet around her body. "Oh. Did you want some breakfast? You should eat before a long flight."

"That would be lovely." Sayid wasn't hungry, but he knew she enjoyed cooking for someone other than a finicky toddler. "Thank you, Sun."

She gave him the smallest of smiles before pulling on her robe. "It will be ready by the time you're done in the shower."

Sun worked quickly preparing breakfast, hoping to have Sayid out before Ji Yeon woke up. Ji Yeon liked Sayid, but she would get confused sometimes when he would come and go. Neither wanted to confuse her. 

She put the French toast and fresh fruit on the table and hurried to get the coffee. On her way back to the table she stubbed her toe on the chair, jostling the full pot, spilling coffee all over the files Sayid had left on the table.

"Oh, no," Sun gasped, trying to clean it up before it ruined the papers. She picked up the files to move them to the other end of the table, but only resulted in spilling them everywhere. She picked up the papers, trying to figure out the order Sayid had them in. It was then that she noticed the pictures. She hesitated momentarily before looking through them. After all, Sayid wouldn't have left them out if he didn't intend to show them to her.

Sun frowned, recognizing the people in the pictures. They were associates she'd met in her dealings with Mr. Widmore. They were dead associates of Mr. Widmore. They'd all died within the last few months. Sun brought her hand to her mouth. Why would Sayid have their pictures?

"Breakfast smells delicious," Sayid said as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the files scattered all over the floor. "What are you doing with those?" 

"Funny, I have the exact same question." She stood, pictures in hand. "Why do you have these?"

"It's part of my job."

"These people are dead," she began. "They died within a week of meeting with me. I found it strange, but I know Ben has a vendetta against Mr. Widmore." She's quiet for a moment, thinking. "You killed them, didn't you?"

"Sun..."

"Answer me," she demands quietly, tears in her eyes .

"Yes."

She nodded and walked over to the counter. "I knew when you first came to me that you needed something."

"You contacted me first," he pointed out.

"I know. I asked for you help to get revenge on those responsible for Jin's death. Meanwhile it appears you've been using me to kill," she said, her voice getting louder.

"That's not exactly it."

"Then what is it, exactly, Sayid? Did you use me to find out where these people were to kill them?"

Sayid looked down. "Yes."

"Because Ben asked you to do it," she spat out.

"Yes, but..."

"Don't say anything else," she pointed her finger at him. "That man is part of the reason Jin is dead and you've been helping him? Killing for him?"

"It's not as simple as that and you know it," he yelled.

"Keep your voice down. This is not a conversation I want Ji Yeon to hear." She shoved the pictures into his hands. "Please leave. I would hate for you to miss your flight. And I don't plan on contacting you again, so you'll have to find a new way to kill."

"Sun, you don't understand. Ben is killing everyone he sees as a threat to himself and the Island."

"Oh, I understand that. He's a psychopath and you're even crazier for doing his bidding. I know grief makes people do insane things, but..."

"Like agreeing to work with Widmore? That is your idea of sanity? That man is just as insane as Ben. He will find the Island and kill everyone we left on it. Ben may be crazy but he will do anything to protect that Island. It's twisted, but Ben is the best chance our friends have left."

Sun grabbed a dish towel and began wiping the spilled coffee off the table."Don't you have to leave, get your next assignment?"

"I already know my next assignment, Sun." He shrugged. "I've already decided not to complete it."

"Really," she stated, trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice. "Ben will be upset."

"I don't care. I will work something out. However, I will need your help for that."

She stopped cleaning the table. "I already told you I'm done. I don't want you here ever again."

"I'm afraid I can't leave you alone."

"And why is that?"

"Because if I do, you are through being useful and you will die."

Sun drops the towel. "Excuse me?"

"You are my next target, Sun." Sayid stated calmly. "Ben thought if I killed the people you associated with, you would stop trying to help Widmore work against him. You, however, have not been deterred." He stood directly in front of her, putting his hands on her arms. "You have now become a threat to Ben, to the Island. He wants you stopped. Ben has ordered me to kill you."to be continued...


End file.
